Activity trackers are devices or applications for monitoring and tracking fitness-related metrics, such as distance walked or run, calorie consumption, heartbeat, and quality of sleep. Activity trackers may be dedicated electronic monitoring devices that are synced, wirelessly or otherwise, to a computer or smartphone for long-term data tracking Activity trackers may also be independent computer or smartphone applications.